


Put your mind to it

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bokuto had been dating Terushima for around three months, which was apparently enough time for Teru to feel comfortable hanging out in their apartment and drinking Kuroo's beer when Bokuto had to push their date back by two hours. </i>
</p><p><i>“Here's the thing, bro,” Terushima said in a careless tone that didn’t quite ring true. “Why haven't the two of us had sex?”</i><br/> </p><p>Kuroo is dating Bokuto. Bokuto is dating Terushima. Kuroo thinks Terushima is a pain in the ass. </p><p>That doesn't necessarily mean they shouldn't sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your mind to it

Thursdays were great. Kuroo loved Thursdays.

One: it was almost Friday.

Two: Thursday was date night for Bokuto and Terushima, which meant Kuroo had the apartment to himself.

This Thursday was just not cooperating.

 _babe honey darling bro_  
_are you mad please don’t be mad_  
_it’s just for a couple of hours he was already on his way to the restaurant and i picked a place near the apartment like a dumbass_

Kuroo sighed and sent a reply. _it’s okay i’m not mad_

“Is that Boku?” Terushima said loudly, craning over to see from the other end of the couch. “He on his way?”

Kuroo shoved his phone back in his hoodie. “No, he’s still running late,” he replied, trying to keep from snapping, before turning his attention back to the volleyball game on TV. Fukurodani were playing in the Nationals again this year. Kuroo was recording the game anyway; he and Bokuto would watch it the next day, probably in bed if Bokuto could contain his bouncing, but for now Kuroo needed the distraction.

It worked, for a while.

“Bro—o,” Terushima said into the silence, stretching out the vowel sound for too long. It was the same way Bokuto said it when he was sleepy, and Kuroo suppressed a little shudder of irritation. He gave Terushima a brief glance, maintaining his neutral expression, then looked back at the t.v.

“Kuroo, dude,” Terushima said after a few moments. He nudged Kuroo's thigh with his foot.

Kuroo looked at him. “What.”

Terushima shrugged, holding Kuroo's gaze for a few seconds before sliding back to the game. “I just had a question, it's no big deal.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Terushima said.

Kuroo fought hard with himself not to punch Terushima in the head. Kuroo was tired, and annoyed that Bokuto was working late. He was annoyed partly because it meant that he was stuck on bonus boyfriend babysitting duty, but mostly he was angry on Bokuto's behalf that he was being taken advantage of _again_ by his boss.

Still, the babysitting sucked plenty. Bokuto had been dating Terushima for around three months, which was apparently enough time for Teru to feel comfortable hanging out in their apartment and drinking Kuroo's beer when Bokuto had to push their date back by two hours.

“Here's the thing, bro,” Terushima said in a careless tone that didn’t quite ring true. “Why haven't the two of us had sex?”

Kuroo gave him an unimpressed look before turning his attention back to the volleyball on tv. “Huh?” he muttered, hoping it conveyed his annoyance and disinterest in any further communication.

Terushima grinned over the neck of his beer bottle. “ _You know_. Us. Doing the nasty, the horizontal tango, the—”

“I know what you mean, douchecanoe,” Kuroo said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “But—we've _had_ sex.” He raised one eyebrow, trying to convince himself that he didn't care. “Or was it that forgettable?”

Okay so it hadn't been _that_ memorable; the three of them had been beyond tipsy and well into drunk both times it happened, but that still didn't mean Kuroo had to feel good about Terushima forgetting that it had happened. _Twice_.

“No, no, dude,” Terushima said with an awkward laugh. He held Kuroo’s eyes for a moment before turning away, tossing his hair carelessly. It was a move that looked as if it had been stolen from a fifteen year old girl and Kuroo stifled a smirk. “I mean you and me,” Terushima went on in a throwaway tone. “Why haven’t we boned? Just the two of us?”

Kuroo’s mouthful of beer swiftly exited his throat via his nasal passage. He choked and spluttered, clapping his hand to the lower half of his face to mop up the beer with his sleeve. “F—fuck, what?”

“—maybe you don’t find me that hot,” Terushima was saying, apparently undeterred by Kuroo redecorating the couch cushions, or maybe using the opportunity to keep talking. “Which is cool, dude, obviously, even if you’re totally wrong.”

Kuroo wiped his face one last time and gave Terushima a dour look. “Yeah, Teru,” he said in a deadpan voice, playing along. “You’re hot, no need to worry.”

To Kuroo’s surprise, Terushima didn’t look that pleased to be complimented. His hands fumbled in his lap, and a quick glance showed Kuroo that he was picking at the label on his beer bottle, peeling it back in little curling strips. “Right,” he said a few seconds too late. He bit his lip and turned the bottle in his hands to start at the other side of the label. “So—is it just me?”

“Huh?”

Terushima laughed and licked his lips, his tongue stud flashing in the light for a split second. “Nah, man, it’s cool.” He took a sip of his beer and flashed Kuroo a sly look. “I gotta say though, bro, you are missing out.” He dropped his gaze, ran it over Kuroo’s long legs, lingering on his hips. “And from what Boku tells me, I think I am too.”

“That’s not—” Kuroo said, feeling a little stunned and, annoyingly, kind of flustered. He was still mystified by Terushima’s hesitancy, so hard to buy when he seemed to be going to such lengths to appear his usual brash self. “Look, I like you fine, Teru,” he sighed, and lifted a hand to gesture at the space between them on the couch. “And I’m flattered, but if you’re so horny you can’t just wait until Kou gets home, the bathroom’s all yours. Hell, go jack off on his pillow for all I care.”

“No no no,” Terushima interrupted before Kuroo was done speaking. “It’s not—Kuroo, you’re crazy hot, man, I like you—”

Kuroo waved his beer dismissively and Terushima huffed.

“I mean it, dude! We just never hang out, you know? When was I even supposed to tell you?”

“Yeah but if Kou was here—”

“Then I would still wanna bang you,” Terushima said firmly. He reached forward to set his empty beer bottle on the coffee table and then seemed to regret it once he’d fallen back in his seat; he twisted his hands in his lap briefly, then looked over to Kuroo’s doubtful expression and laughed. “I mean, Boku just got first dibs with me, but I like you both.”

Kuroo’s mouth fell open and he felt the tips of his ears get hot. “I—I guess i’m surprised,” he said in a cool voice. “I didn’t think I was your type.”

Terushima snorted. “You act like someone’s dad when I’m around, but I know you can be almost as fun as Boku when you put your mind to it.”

“Almost?” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“Well…”

Kuroo tilted his head and held Terushima’s gaze, letting his smirk widen. “You're young, you'll learn.”

“Now you're just teasing me,” Terushima said, making a show of it to hide his very real blush. He picked up the bottle and downed the last of his beer, holding onto it this time and looking strangely pensive. “You know, uh—Boku and I talked about it already.” He gave Kuroo a quick, nervous glance. “Not saying you're into it, though I guess I wouldn't mind a yes or no on that front, but if you are—well he already knows that I'd be into it, and, uh—”

Kuroo laughed suddenly, and caught a flash of annoyance from Terushima. “No, no,” he said, stifling his laughter. “Sorry, not laughing at you. Just, yeah, we've had the talk.”

Terushima's nose wrinkled, which Kuroo didn't want to admit was cute, but totally was. “And that's funny because…?”

Kuroo grinned and shrugged lazily. “Because I thought he was full of shit. I didn't think you'd really—I mean that's a pretty standard conversation we have if one of us is dating another person, you know?”

“So,” Terushima said, biting his lip and fiddling with the label on his beer bottle again. “You don't, uh. Think I'm an asshole?”

The word took Kuroo by surprise and he reeled for a moment, trying to make sense of what he'd heard before he could respond. A part of him—the part of him that spent too much time around Bokuto—wanted to joke about it, but Kuroo pushed it down.

“I wouldn’t share my beer with an asshole,” Kuroo said, leaning over and gently prying the empty bottle from Terushima’s fingers. Their hands touched, and he felt Terushima jolt, rocking the couch slightly. Kuroo cleared his throat and spoke in a low voice, “I’ll get us another.”

Kuroo made his way unsteadily to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The gust of cool air was a pleasant shock, raising goosebumps on his arms and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Rather than reaching straight for the beer, Kuroo let himself cool down in front of the open door and reached into his pocket for his phone.

 _okay i know we talked about this but i just gotta make sure_ , he typed with one thumb.  
_just theoretically if i were to make out with T_  
_that would be cool right?_

There was no answer right away, which meant that Bokuto was still trapped at work, slaving under the hateful eye of his piece of shit manager. It didn’t matter; it would be cool. Bokuto had told Kuroo at least a dozen times that he and Terushima should hang out more, kiss, get wasted and bang out the tension; Bokuto had a lot of suggestions about the whole thing. Kuroo had asked for confirmation again mostly to test himself, he realised.

“D’you get lost?” Terushima called from the other side of the room. There were barely two metres separating them. No space to take a real moment to collect himself. He could go and hide in his bedroom but that would feel pathetic, and Kuroo didn’t doubt that Terushima would see through any excuses. He was more perceptive than Kuroo had ever given him credit for; he _saw_ things alright, he just had a tendency to ignore the stuff that didn’t align with the way he wanted the world to look.

“Just kinda warm,” Kuroo muttered, grabbing two beers and kicking the refrigerator door closed. He passed Terushima’s beer over the back of the couch before skirting it to take his seat again. “Okay,” Kuroo said, cracking the bottle cap loose with his keychain before passing it to Terushima. “Invasive question time—would you tell me what you like about Kou?”

Terushima looked a little surprised, but then his lip curled and he gave Kuroo a feral smile. “You mean aside from his huge dong?”

“I could've guessed that one,” Kuroo replied in a casual voice, unwilling to let Terushima rile him so easily. “Or is that everything?”

“Doesn't hurt,” Terushima said, popping the bottle cap off his beer. He looked a little chastened. “I dunno, man, isn't this weird to talk about for you?”

Kuroo tilted his head slightly. “Is it for you? For me—” he paused for a deep breath, sighed it out with a smile. “Kou is one of my favourite people, you know? It's—nice, I guess, when other people see how amazing he is. I can't think of anyone who deserves that more.” Kuroo ran his thumb around the lip of his bottle. “He just—he really deserves to be appreciated.”

“So, that's how you can share him?” Terushima asked after a moment. He was biting his bottom lip when Kuroo looked over, clearly with more to say.

“He's not mine to share, not like that,” Kuroo said simply.

Terushima shook his head. “I—I respect that a lot. If I'd had him first, I dunno if I could watch him go off with someone else.”

Kuroo frowned, a ripple of concern shuddering through his belly. Bokuto had assured him that Terushima was on board with their polyamory policy, but they'd both been burned before. The last thing Kuroo wanted right now was to have The Talk again. “Teru,” he said haltingly. “If you're jealous—”

“No, no!” Terushima said quickly, turning to him with a wide-eyed look. “It's not like that, I swear.” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling ruefully. “Sorry, I made things awkward.”

Kuroo shrugged. “It's not awkward if you don't want it to be.”

Terushima nodded. “Thanks, man.” He took a gulp of his beer but he stayed facing Kuroo, body turned toward him with his feet drawn up on the couch. “I guess all I meant is that—it's overwhelming, right? When you've got his attention on you? It's like standing under a heat lamp or something, like he's just so focused on you, like you matter, like—”

Terushima cut himself off awkwardly and took another gulp of his beer.

“He makes you feel really special,” Kuroo finished for him, and Terushima blushed a little.

“He does, right?” he said, sharing a smile with Kuroo. “Don't get me wrong, the guy's hot as fuck and he's dynamite in bed, but he's just so—” Terushima gestured with both hands, singing his beer around while he searched for the word. “He's _intense_.”

Kuroo burst out laughing. “Yeah,” he said, coughing lightly. “He's definitely that.” He reached out with his beer and angled it towards the bottle dangling from Terushima's hand, miraculously unspilled. “I'm glad you like him so much, dude. He really likes you too.”

This time, Terushima went bright red and Kuroo chuckled softly at him, ducking his head to sip his beer and avoiding Kuroo's gaze.

“S—so,” he said after a few moments, still looking away. “That's what I like. And with you,” he went on nervously, “I like—um, how you take an interest in people. I know you thought I was annoying as hell at first but you were still nice to me and acted like I was worth Boku’s time. And your time, maybe.”

Kuroo felt his stomach shiver, a rush of unexpected affection for Terushima swelling inside him. Bokuto’s voice was in the back of his head, _Bro you’d really like him if you just gave him a chance_ , and Kuroo laughed at himself under his breath. He still hadn't received a reply from Bokuto, but he didn't doubt that the answer would be an unequivocal _go for it_.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, reaching out to set his beer on the coffee table. Terushima looked up expectantly, and Kuroo stretched his left arm along the back of the couch in what he hoped was an unmistakable gesture.

Terushima's eyes widened, his mouth parting with a soft noise. “Dude,” he said, following the line of Kuroo's arm to where his hand rested, close to Terushima's shoulder. His gaze snapped back to Kuroo's face. “You serious?”

Kuroo grinned. “I'm always serious.”

Terushima leaned in closer, then remembered the beer in his hand and scrambled to set it on the table next to Kuroo's. In his haste he knocked the bottle over, but caught it before it could spill. Kuroo's stomach did a little flip. He'd never seen Terushima so nervous and he thought he had an idea now of what had Bokuto so charmed.

“C’mere,” Kuroo said, leaning forward. He moved his hand to Terushima's shoulder and touched the side of his neck. “Show me what's so great about that tongue piercing.”

His words had their intended effect; Terushima curled his lips into a sharp, filthy grin, his brown eyes dark with excitement.

The kiss was clumsy at first; they were in awkward positions to begin with, and Kuroo, while not quite nervous, nevertheless felt a shaky anticipation run through him when he sensed Terushima’s breath on his cheek.

They scrambled against one another messily for a minute, the kiss open-mouthed and boozy yet strangely chaste. Kuroo put his hand on the back of Terushima’s neck and felt him shudder when his fingers slipped up into the short hair at his nape.

Moaning, Terushima pushed his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth and shifted forward into his lap, his legs draped over Kuroo’s thighs. Terushima was a good kisser, surprisingly so, until Kuroo realised that he kissed a little like Bokuto. It wasn’t the same by a long shot but there were definitely tricks that Kuroo recognised. He and Bokuto had been using each other for practice on and off since they were fifteen; it was little wonder Kuroo knew his technique inside out.

“Fuck,” Terushima moaned when Kuroo pulled back and started to kiss his neck instead, nipping at his jaw, his throat. “Fuck, this is—this is really hot, shit—”

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed against Terushima’s throat, pulling him closer. He was a little shorter than Bokuto and slimmer, but Kuroo could feel the muscles in Terushima’s back shifting under his palms, betraying how much time he spent in the gym. He had a brief, vivid image of that naked back shifting underneath him while Kuroo fucked him. It stole a gasp from him, and Kuroo shoved both hands up the back of Terushima's shirt to spread across his skin, biting hard at his shoulder at the same time.

Terushima shook in his arms like a rag doll, his breath coming heavy. His forearms joined loosely over Kuroo's shoulders, but when Kuroo bit him Terushima grabbed at his head, moaning loudly while his fingers dug into Kuroo's hair.

“More teeth, huh?” Kuroo teased, nudging Terushima's chin up high with his nose and then kissing his bared throat. He lingered over Terushima's adam’s apple, dragging his tongue over the faint stubble. Terushima gasped, clinging to him.

Kuroo still had his hands inside Terushima's shirt, but just as he was debating whether to pull it off or let things cool back down a few degrees, Terushima reached back over his head and yanked it off himself. They both took the moment to catch their breath, and Kuroo let his eyes run over Terushima’s chest. He wore a thin chain that snaked over his stark collarbone and there was a tattoo on his right pectoral that Kuroo had never noticed.

“You're such a good kisser,” Terushima moaned, leaning in once more with a dazed expression while he tossed the shirt off to one side.

Kuroo grabbed him around the waist before he could bring their mouths together and rolled him backwards on the couch. He propped his hands either side of Terushima's head, hovering over him, not quite close enough to kiss.

“You're pretty good too,” Kuroo told him, and watched in delight as Terushima blushed and smirked at the same time.

“You should see me suck dick,” he said, without a trace of irony. It was just ballsy enough to work, sending a jolt of desire down Kuroo's spine.

“I'd feel a little bad about joy riding Kou’s date,” Kuroo said with a crooked smile to cover the shivers. “Seems kinda cruel, especially after he had to work late.”

“Who said anything about me?” Terushima asked, dark eyes gleaming. “We were talking about you.” His smirk widened. “And me, sucking you off.”

Kuroo swore softly and leaned down to kiss him. If nothing else, he'd found an effective way to shut Terushima's big mouth. Plus, the tongue stud was admittedly kind of great. Weird and foreign and somehow great, like a tiny static shock on his tongue.

Terushima wound his arms around Kuroo's neck again, but this time his thighs clamped around Kuroo's hips and one errant heel jammed halfway up his ass to drag him down on top.

Kuroo moaned as he ground their hips together. He pushed his face into the crook of Terushima's neck, nuzzling into the hot skin and pressing sloppy kisses over his collarbone. He could reach more, if he wanted, and he put his arm around Terushima's waist, forearm tight against his naked back, and shimmied down lower to stroke his tongue over one pointed nipple. Terushima held onto his shoulders, gasping as he rocked Kuroo's hips against himself with his leg.

“T—Teru,” Kuroo moaned, pushing himself up. The pressure on his groin was achingly good, but they weren't drunk enough to excuse this kind of nought to sixty without discussing it. “Hey, slow down—”

“What's up?” Terushima murmured, pushing his hand under the hem of Kuroo's shirt and running fingertips up his spine.

Kuroo made a valiant effort to gather his thoughts. “Talk,” he said vaguely, trying to ignore the way Terushima was rolling his hips. “We should—talk?”

“Nuh uh.” Terushima pulled Kuroo's head down and bit his ear gently. “We're good.”

Kuroo's spine went sort of melty and he shivered violently. Apparently capitalising on his advantage, Terushima bit him again, teeth lingering in place.

“Fuck,” Kuroo moaned, arching his back. It gave Terushima enough space to wriggle his hand down between them and press it firmly over Kuroo’s dick.

“That's the Kuroo I've heard so much about,” Terushima said, looking up at him with a decidedly filthy expression. He licked his lips, snagging Kuroo's eye with the flash of silver.

“Tell me Koutarou doesn't take you out just to talk about my dick,” Kuroo said, raising one eyebrow as he attempted to drag his gaze away from Terushima's mouth. It wasn't easy, especially not with Terushima's hand cupping him through his jeans, sending all sorts of confusing and tantalising signals about hands and mouths and how they might be put to better use.

Terushima snickered. “Not just your dick,” he said, rubbing his heel up to get friendly with Kuroo's asscrack again.

“Okay, jeez,” Kuroo groaned, laughing as he reached behind him to grab Terushima's ankle. “Take it easy there, I'll be coughing up denim at this rate.”

“Get them off then.”

“I'm starting to realise why Kou is so into this,” Kuroo said, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. “You're a pushy little brat.”

Terushima just grinned and set to ripping open Kuroo's jeans. They had a button fly, and tore open quite impressively when he yanked them.

“Oh yeah,” Terushima murmured, licking his bottom lip. He angled one shoulder down, pushing his hand into Kuroo's jeans and gripping him through his underwear. “Fuck, Kuroo, I'm gonna make you come so hard—”

It seemed that another thing Terushima and Bokuto shared was a propensity for ridiculous dirty talk that had no right being as hot as it was. Kuroo kissed Terushima to stop the flow of filth before he came in his underwear. He was reaching down between them again, this time scrabbling one-handed at the fly of his own pants. Kuroo reached down and unfastened them, tugging them partway down Terushima's hips.

“This—wasn't supposed to be about me,” Terushima gasped, gritting his teeth when Kuroo pressed into him, rubbing them together through their underwear. “Fuck—”

“I like to be generous,” Kuroo said, his voice a little strained.

Terushima shuddered and gave a breathless laugh. “Okay, but you can explain to Boku—”

They were interrupted by the noisy rattle of a key in the door. The entrance hall looked straight in at the couch from the front door; there was no way for them to disentangle themselves in time. Bokuto stepped inside, kicking the door so that it slammed shut behind him. Kuroo felt a shiver of trepidation; Bokuto slamming doors was _not_ a good sign.

“Bro!” Terushima yelled, wriggling out from under Kuroo a little way. “You made it!”

“Fuck,” Bokuto said loudly, dropping his jacket and satchel right on the floor. He kicked off his shoes.

Kuroo winced. He'd be willing to bet Terushima hadn't seen too much of Bokuto's bad moods yet, but the door slamming had already told Kuroo everything he needed to know.

“Hey, Kou,” he said, affecting a careless tone to cover his concern. He pushed himself back on his heels, trying to lessen the impact of the view slightly. Terushima was still sprawled out, shirtless and flushed with his pants halfway down his ass, looking as pleased as if he'd won a lottery.

“Dude, come join us,” Terushima said, propping one arm behind his head. “You got back just in time, I was about to blow Kuroo-san’s mind.”

“Teru,” Kuroo hissed, giving him a hard nudge in the ass with his knee. “ _Shut up_.”

“Hey—!”

“I'm not in the fucking mood,” Bokuto snapped, storming past them. He smelled of cigarettes, which made Kuroo's gut plunge horribly. He'd only known Bokuto smoke twice in his life, and neither were occasions he wanted to think about. “You guys keep going.”

Kuroo sat up properly and reached over the back of the couch toward him. “Kou, wait—”

“Not now,” Bokuto said wearily, reaching for the door to his bedroom. He glanced at Kuroo's face and his eyes softened, recognising maybe how much Kuroo _did not want_ to have this conversation in front of Terushima. Bokuto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just—not right now, Tetsu.”

Kuroo nodded, flopping back on the couch.

“Shit,” Terushima said in a low, worried voice. “I didn't think—is he really mad?”

“We should get dressed,” Kuroo said quietly. He swung his legs around to the front of the couch and pulled his shirt back into place. Beside him Terushima struggled upright, and Kuroo gave him a sidelong glance. “Hey,” he said, unnerved by the look of miserable anxiety on Terushima's face. “He's probably just had a bad day, don't—”

A loud crash from Bokuto's bedroom cut him off. There was a string of inventive curse words, then nothing. Kuroo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah, so he—”

_Slam_

“You shouldn't—”

_Crash_

“Okay what the actual—”

“ _Fuck_!”

“Dammit, Kou!” Kuroo yelled over his shoulder.

Bokuto's bedroom door was flung open and he marched out again, wearing sweatpants and a ragged t-shirt that had once been Kuroo's but now existed only as Bokuto's favorite pajama top. Kuroo and Terushima watched, half wary and half stunned, as Bokuto stomped over to the kitchen and rooted around in a drawer until he came up with a corkscrew. It was then that Kuroo noticed the bottle of wine in his hand.

“Koutarou,” he said, frowning.

“What's the deal, my dudes?” Bokuto asked, turning to them and stabbing the corkscrew into the neck of the bottle. “I don’t see blowing. I was promised blowing.”

Kuroo and Terushima exchanged an uneasy look.

“Kou—”

“I'm so sorry, dude,” Terushima babbled, speaking over them both. “I really thought you'd be cool with this, I'm really sorry, just don't yell at Kuroo okay? If you’re gonna yell then you should yell at both of us because we're both gross gay Judases.”

“Dude, what the fuck?” Kuroo snapped, shoving him.

Bokuto just looked confused. “I’m not gonna yell at anyone.” He applied himself to the corkscrew, wincing for a moment before it finally gave way and the cork slid out with a sudden, anticlimactic little popping sound. “Ahh, thank fuck for that.” He lifted the bottle and drank a mouthful straight from the neck, before using it to gesture at them. “Come on.”

“Come on what?” Kuroo grumbled, throwing a filthy look at Terushima.

Terushima stuck his tongue out. It was a little distracting, but Kuroo tried to ignore all thoughts of tongues and piercings and blowing of minds, and turned back to Bokuto.

“You two,” Bokuto said, gesturing at them again and making a complicated yet undeniably filthy motion with his hands. “You were gonna—whatever you were gonna do.” He threw himself in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. “I wanna watch.”

Kuroo pulled a face. “Kou—”

“ _Tetsurou_ ,” Bokuto said in a dangerous voice.

Kuroo sighed. He dropped to his knees on the floor and leaned forward across the coffee table. “Hey,” he said quietly, just for Bokuto to hear. “It’s really okay?”

Bokuto glanced up at Terushima and raised a hand to point at him. “Kiddo,” he said, making Kuroo smirk. “You’re cool with this?”

Terushima nodded quickly, humming with nervous energy. “You’re—not mad?”

“He’s just horny and gross,” Kuroo said, snorting.

Bokuto scowled, but the edges were soft; he was loosening up finally. “Says the guy who had his tongue down someone else’s throat five minutes ago,” he said, curling up into a ball in his chair. “Let me live, dude. I had a shitty day.”

Kuroo felt the whisper of fingertips against his lower back, rekindling a little of the buzz that had fallen off abruptly when Bokuto walked in. He looked over his shoulder and Terushima raised his eyebrows, effortlessly spelling out the way he wanted this to go.

“C'mon, Kuroo,” he said, with a slightly hopeful smile that betrayed him.

“Kuroo- _san_ ,” Bokuto said with vicious glee.

Kuroo turned to grin at him. “Stop that, it's fine.”

Bokuto poked his tongue out. “I want him to be respectful while he sucks your cock.” He tipped the wine bottle and took a long drink from it, while Kuroo watched and silently imploded.

“Hey, Kuroo- _san_ ,” Terushima said, his voice practically dripping his distinct _lack_ of respect. His palm spread over Kuroo's lower back, hot on his bare skin. “Who's in charge here, you or Bokuto?” He shuffled forward and inched his hand up higher, reaching for Kuroo's shoulder to tug him back into the couch. Kuroo's back hit the couch cushions and Terushima swung a leg over him, seating himself comfortably in Kuroo's lap. “Or me?” he finished smugly.

Bokuto snorted, and Kuroo waved an obscene gesture at him before sliding his hand up to cup the back of Terushima's neck. They folded easily into a kiss, but it was impossible not to be aware of Bokuto lingering so close. The only times that Kuroo and Terushima had fooled around before, Bokuto had been an active participant, probably the most active, maintaining a gentle barrier between them. He'd probably have said it was more of a bridge, but the terminology was largely irrelevant.

Before Kuroo could get caught up in analysing the whole tangled mess of it, Terushima wriggled closer in his lap and deepened their kiss. Kuroo let it happen, sliding his hands around to grip Terushima’s waist. Bokuto couldn’t see much of the kiss from where he sat; couldn’t see Terushima holding Kuroo’s jaw firm while he attempted to reach his tonsils.

A thread of worry still itched in Kuroo’s chest; he wanted this, with Terushima, but he also wanted to pull Bokuto into bed and curl up around him, just the two of them, until the tension went out of him. He could settle for doing that after, at least; for now he could make sure that Bokuto didn’t miss out.

It was just as well that Terushima hadn’t bothered putting his clothes back on properly. His pants were riding low on his ass, showing plenty of his underwear. Kuroo hooked his thumbs in the pockets of Terushima’s pants and tugged them down; he lifted himself a few centimetres to accommodate it, somehow managing not to break the kiss for a moment.

Kuroo tilted his head to look over Terushima’s shoulder and made sure Bokuto was watching before pressing his fingertips in between Terushima’s ass cheeks, finding his hole and rubbing over it gently through the stretchy fabric of his boxers.

With a loud, shivery moan, Terushima dropped his head to Kuroo’s shoulder, fingers clenching in his shirt.

“That’s how we shut you up, huh?” Kuroo said, his voice low and filled with anticipation, just loud enough for Bokuto to overhear.

Terushima pressed back against his fingers with a shaky inhale, his open mouth gasping hot, damp air against the side of Kuroo's neck.

“You wanna get fucked, kiddo?” Kuroo murmured, sounding braver than he felt. He pressed in a little harder, rubbing one knuckle over Terushima's asshole. “Maybe Kou could do the honours while you're choking on my cock—”

“Fuck,” Terushima moaned into Kuroo's shoulder, his hips jolting. “Fuck you guys, seriously, what the hell?”

“Yeah, leave me out of this,” Bokuto said cheerfully. “The only person I'm making out with is this bottle of wine.”

Grinning, Kuroo grabbed the waistband of Terushima's underwear and yanked it down, to which Bokuto gave a low answering whistle.

“Dude,” Terushima said in half hearted protest.

“You sure?” Kuroo asked Bokuto, ignoring Terushima's complaint. He grabbed a handful of ass and spread him wide for Bokuto to look. “You don't want a taste?”

“Dude!” Terushima said again, laughing this time. “I'm not a fuckin’ meat bun.”

Bokuto whined. “But you taste so go—od.”

To Kuroo's surprise, Terushima blushed at his words. “God—god dammit, both of you, shut the fuck up already.” He leaned back to glare at Kuroo, though the effect was ruined by the adorable flush on his cheeks and chest. “I wanna suck you off,” he said in a petulant voice.

Behind them, Bokuto snorted, and Terushima’s expression wavered between amusement and annoyance.

“Ignore him,” Kuroo said, turning his full attention back to Terushima. He felt a little guilty for splitting his attention when the whole point had been the two of them, just them, this once. Kuroo cupped Terushima's shoulders and kissed his jaw, then his neck softly. He ran his hands down, light on his ribs to feel him shudder—he remembered that Terushima was ticklish—and brought them back to his hips. Terushima rolled against him, an appreciative purr lingering in his throat. Kuroo kissed him. “You wanna show off for me?” he asked quietly.

Terushima groaned and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. “You _know_ I do.” He bit Kuroo's bottom lip and grinned against his mouth. “Lie down already, jerkface.”

Regretful, Kuroo gave him a little shove and Terushima moved to stand, wriggling his pants down the rest of the way and pulling each sock off with the toes of his other foot. After a moment, Kuroo realised that he was staring; unlike Bokuto's ridiculous tree trunks, Terushima's thighs were slim and muscular and Kuroo couldn't seem to think of anything but Bokuto's head between them.

“Dude.” Terushima kicked his shin lightly. “Get a shake on.”

Forcing himself not to look at Bokuto, Kuroo lifted his hips and tugged his jeans down, kicking them underneath the coffee table. He swivelled his butt on the edge of the couch cushions again, laughing as Terushima directed him with a determined expression to lie back against the arm of the couch and stretch his legs out.

“Yeah, good, this is more like it,” Terushima crowed, licking his lips as he clambered into Kuroo’s lap and bent forward to kiss him. The chain around his neck dangled down between them, tickling Kuroo’s throat.

Kuroo couldn't help but be aware of Bokuto's heavy gaze on them, but he closed his eyes and held Terushima's slim waist, digging his thumbs into the hollow of his hip bones. Terushima's fingers were in his hair, ruffling through the mess and tugging lightly.

“Ahh, yeah,” Terushima groaned, pulling back slowly. He tugged Kuroo's head back with a handful of his hair and started to kiss his neck and then his collar bone, yanking his t-shirt aside to apply his tongue there.

With a groan, Kuroo slid his hands around to Terushima's ass once more, kneading into the flesh to feel Teru shudder against him.

“Like my ass, huh?” Teru growled in his ear.

Kuroo nodded. “Best thing about you.”

“You'll change your mind when I get my mouth on you.”

Kuroo laughed under his breath. “All you've done with it so far is talk a big game.” As he spoke, he moved his fingers to rub over Terushima's hole again. “Maybe that's all you _can_ do.”

Bokuto let out a low gasp, a sound like playground gossip and fights after school. Kuroo had the urge to giggle with him, but kept his eyes on Terushima.

“Dude,” Terushima muttered, pouting to play up the little flash of hurt that made his nose wrinkle. It was adorable, and Kuroo couldn't help but wonder if Bokuto had seen.

Grinning with a challenge, Kuroo rocked his hips up a little way, pressing their bodies together. “Prove me wrong then.”

Terushima smirked. “A pleasure, my dude.”

As he moved, Terushima kept his eyes on Kuroo, not glancing at Bokuto even once. He moved lazily, pushing Kuroo's shirt up to trail kisses down his ribs and stomach, scraping at skin with his teeth.

“This is pretty hot,” Bokuto murmured from off to one side.

It took everything in Kuroo to ignore him. Instead, he slid his fingers into Terushima’s hair and crumpled it gently in his fist. Terushima had almost finished growing out the bleached section, and his hair was getting long. Plenty to grab hold of.

“Hey,” Kuroo murmured, tugging Terushima’s head back a little way. “You bring your own condoms, hotshot?”

“Duh.” Terushima jerked his head, and Kuroo released his grip. “In my pocket,” Terushima said, reaching over the side of the couch to grab his jeans.

Kuroo sat back and watched him extract a condom and unwrap it. His stomach was twisting in anticipation, and his dick was _throbbing_ , needing to be touched.

“C’mon then, bro,” Terushima said, straightening up and giving Kuroo an exaggerated wink. He dropped his gaze very deliberately to Kuroo’s crotch, before dragging it back up to his face again. “Let’s see the goods.”

With a smirk, Kuroo reached down and pushed at his underwear. Terushima lifted himself up and Kuroo shimmied his boxers down to his thighs. His cock bounced against his abdomen.

“Unfair,” Bokuto said quietly.

Terushima finally looked over at him and smirked. Then, he lifted the condom up to his mouth and popped it on the end of his tongue.

“ _Du—ude_ ,” Bokuto whined appreciatively.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

Flashing him another quick wink, Terushima ducked down and took Kuroo in his mouth, rolling the condom down so smoothly that Kuroo barely even noticed until he pulled back and there it was, neatly fitted and shiny with spit. Feeling like his heart was about to explode, Kuroo grabbed for him and kissed him hard. The inside of his mouth tasted of lube, but Kuroo just buried his fingers in Terushima’s hair and pushed his tongue deeper.

They broke apart a minute later, panting, and Terushima grinned wildly. “I knew you were fun really,” he teased, tilting his head to nip at Kuroo’s left ear.

Kuroo giggled softly at the sensation, compounded by Terushima’s fingers stroking absently over his hip. Terushima continued down, leaving ticklish kisses on the side of Kuroo’s neck, then his shoulder. It forced Kuroo to turn his head and his gaze naturally met Bokuto’s.

 _Hey_ , Bokuto mouthed to him, propping his chin on his hand.

Kuroo smiled at him. _Hey,_ he mouthed back. _You okay?_

Bokuto nodded and gave him a thumbs up. For a long moment, Kuroo stayed perfectly still, perfectly happy in that moment, with Terushima’s lips and fingertips teasing him, and Bokuto looking tired and stressed but beautiful.

His attention was snatched away again by the tip of Terushima’s tongue poking into his navel. Kuroo jerked in surprise, and Terushima took that moment to wrap his fingers around Kuroo’s dick and stroke him slowly.

“You’re super hot,” Terushima murmured, pressing the words into Kuroo’s stomach and pushing his shirt up out of the way. Unhurried, he kept moving upwards, this time speaking as he went, his hand still moving slowly. “So cool, bro, you're awesome—look at these fuckin’ guns man, you could hold me down easy—”

“N—not necessarily,” Kuroo gasped, grabbing for Terushima’s shoulder and wrapping trembling fingers around the back of his neck. “If you really wanted me to, maybe.”

Terushima didn’t answer right away, too busy sucking on Kuroo’s left nipple. He scraped just a little with his teeth and Kuroo moaned, rocking his hips slightly, straining to move. “You ready?” Terushima murmured, the sound a little muffled from having his mouth pressed against Kuroo’s chest. Leaning forward, he gave Kuroo a soft peck on the lips and then ducked down to take him in his mouth once more.

“Ohh,” Kuroo moaned, still gripping the back of Terushima’s neck lightly. He ran his fingertips over the shaved hairs on his nape, then the back of his head where his hair tapered longer. Terushima’s mouth was tight and possessive around his dick, moving slowly. It felt so much like fucking. Kuroo closed his eyes and covered them with his free hand, trying hard to forget about Bokuto’s eyes on them both. “T—Teru,” he sighed, shifting his hips a little. “Unh, a little faster—?”

For a moment, Terushima paused. Kuroo risked a glance down at him and found Terushima watching him with a heavy gaze, just the head of Kuroo’s dick held gently in his mouth.

“You should talk, dude,” Bokuto suggested, gesturing with his wine bottle again.

Terushima gave a near-imperceptible nod before closing his eyes and returning to his task. He took Kuroo’s suggestion, moving his head faster, using his hand to jerk him off at the same time. It felt incredible. Kuroo had a surge of guilt for entertaining the notion, but this was a million times better than the first blowjob he’d gotten from Bokuto. It was an unfair comparison and he knew it, because they’d only been sixteen at the time, both completely inexperienced, whereas Terushima probably did this a lot. He certainly seemed to know what he was about, at any rate.

Kuroo tore his eyes away to glance at Bokuto, his words registering belatedly. “Talk?”

Terushima pulled off him with an obscene wet sound. “I like it,” he said, replacing his mouth with his hand for a moment.

“Gotcha,” Kuroo muttered, watching him go back to work. He felt a little surge of discomfort. Bokuto was the noisy one in bed, not him. It had taken time and work for him to get better at making noise in bed for Bokuto, but it was still difficult around people he wasn’t as comfortable with.

Looking down, Kuroo bit his lip at the sight of Terushima’s mouth stretching wide around him, the bulge in his cheek as he turned his head and deliberately fucked Kuroo’s dick into his mouth on an angle. His hair fell into his eyes and Kuroo brushed it aside for him, watching his long eyelashes flutter against his cheek.

“This—um, that feels—nnh, feels good, Teru,” he said in a shaky voice. Terushima sucked him harder and Kuroo moaned, hips shuddering with the urge to thrust upward. “Anh, ah, Teru—”

Bokuto laughed under his breath and leaned forward in his chair. “Yuuchi,” he growled, his voice low and dirty. Kuroo felt a shiver run down his spine. “You like sucking my boyfriend’s cock?”

Terushima let out a noisy moan, not bothering to pull away from Kuroo so the sound vibrated around his dick and made him squirm.

“That’s a good boy,” Bokuto went on, still in his low, sultry tone.

Kuroo cast him a sidelong glance and Bokuto smirked at him and mouthed _You’re welcome_.

“I like watching you guys like this.” There was a little hitch in Bokuto’s breath, and Kuroo thought he might be touching himself, but when he glanced across, Bokuto was just sitting there, watching them avidly.

Terushima’s free hand abandoned its deathgrip on Kuroo’s hip and slid down to his stomach, down to where he was absently rocking his groin against Kuroo’s leg.

“Kuroo looks like he’s about to have a heart attack, kiddo,” Bokuto said, which made Kuroo smirk, but didn’t feel all that far-fetched. “Bet he’s never had anything as dirty as you on his dick before, and I know you know he fucks me plenty.”

Kuroo snorted, and out of the corner of his eye noticed Bokuto’s shoulders shaking a little with laughter that he was holding in. Bokuto didn’t torture him all the time with dirty talk, but when he did, it was memorable. Always a toss up whether Kuroo would be laughing or moaning by the end of it.

“You’re doing good, babe,” Bokuto went on, voice a little shivery now. “So good for a filthy little slut, putting on such a pretty show for him. I bet you’d like him to come on your face, wouldn’t you? Just hold you down and shoot all that hot, nasty spunk all over you.”

Terushima’s face was bright red now, presumably from a mixture of effort and embarrassment, and Kuroo could hardly breathe.

“I’m—gonna come soon,” he gasped, grabbing a handful of Terushima’s hair again in warning. He didn’t pull, just tugged lightly to get his attention.

But apparently, Bokuto wasn’t done yet. “Or maybe we should turn you over,” he said. “Put you face down where you belong and Tetsu can shoot his load over your skinny little ass.”

Terushima made a sobbing sound and surged forward, swallowing Kuroo’s dick right to the back of his throat, mouth and tongue pressing tight.

“Ah, shit, _shit_ ,” Kuroo moaned, feeling himself tip over the edge. He dug his fingers into the couch cushions and tried valiantly not to thrust too hard as he came, shuddering against Terushima. He was distantly aware of Bokuto swearing under his breath, but he didn’t look, could barely even think.

Terushima kept up a gentle pressure with his mouth, sucking and licking softly, letting Kuroo slip in and out of his mouth until it became too much and Kuroo pushed him away.

“I’m good, I’m good,” he breathed, his voice a little cracked. He pushed himself up on his elbows just as Terushima looked up at him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a smear of saliva on his wrist.

“That was fucking awesome,” he said, eyes bright.

Kuroo laughed weakly. “You stole my line, asshole.” He let himself flop back against the couch with a sigh. “Holy crap, I was so unprepared for that.”

Terushima cackled before shifting his weight from Kuroo’s legs. His own erection was straining the front of his boxer shorts and Kuroo let himself stare. Part of him wanted to return the favour, but he felt strangely self-conscious at the thought of giving someone other than Bokuto a blowjob. He’d been on a few dates recently but nothing that had worked out, and definitely none that got as far as the bedroom.

Terushima sat on the edge of the couch and reached for a box of tissues on the coffee table. “Yo,” he said, offering the box to Kuroo.

“Ah, thanks, man,” Kuroo said awkwardly, pulling a couple of tissues and reaching down to roll off the condom. He tucked himself back in his underwear and tugged his shirt back down from where it was caught up under his armpits. By the time he was done putting himself back in order, Bokuto was getting up from his seat.

“That was a hell of a show,” he said, holding his fist out to Terushima.

Terushima bumped Bokuto’s knuckles with his own. “You know me, man. Thanks for the commentary.”

Bokuto laughed as he stepped away. It sounded a little forced. “My pleasure. I’m gonna hang out in the other room, until you guys are—” Bokuto gestured vaguely. “You know. Take your time.”

“Okay, dude,” Kuroo said, turning to watch him go.

Terushima looked like he wanted to protest, but at Kuroo’s casual approval he just shrugged and offered Bokuto a cheerful, “Later, bro.”

They waited until the bedroom door closed firmly behind Bokuto, then caught each other’s eyes in an awkward glance.

“He okay?” Terushima asked quietly. “He seemed okay while I was blowing you, but—I’ve never seen him like that before.”

Kuroo put his hand on the back of Terushima’s shoulder and skimmed his palm gently down the bare skin of his back. “He’ll be okay,” Kuroo said, with more assurance than he felt. “It’s...not really for me to explain or apologise, but this happens occasionally. I’m sorry about your date though.”

Terushima shrugged. “No biggie, man.” He grinned and leaned into Kuroo a little. “And I’d say you make a pretty good consolation prize.”

Laughing softly, Kuroo turned in his seat and moved his hand to the front of Terushima’s shoulder. He gave a light shove, pushing him back into the couch.

“And you’ve only had half of it so far,” he said, pushing his worries about Bokuto down into the pit of his stomach. He could take it out later to look over and worry; Bokuto was appallingly selfless when you got right down to it. He’d definitely rather Kuroo sent Terushima home happy before worrying about him.

Kuroo slung his leg over Terushima’s bare thighs and straddled his hips, tilting his head back for a slow kiss. “Okay,” he said, grinning down at him. “You’ve got me. What do you want?”

Terushima blinked up at him, his eyes wide. “Um. I didn’t actually think this far ahead.”

With a soft smirk, Kuroo ran his hands down Terushima’s chest, fingertips dragging over his stomach, lingering in the ticklish spots on his ribs and hips before falling to his lap.

“How about this?” he suggested lightly, pressing one hand over Terushima’s dick and using the other to cup him through his underwear. “Kou says I’m good with my hands.”

Terushima groaned and rolled his hips. “I bet you are.”

Unable to help himself, Kuroo cast a brief, nervous glance at the bedroom door, before forcing himself to focus on Terushima again. If he’d noticed Kuroo look away, it wasn’t clear on his face. Kuroo grinned and started to stroke him slowly through the thin layer of fabric.

“So,” he said in a quiet, teasing voice, leaning in to kiss the side of Terushima’s neck. “ _Yuuchi_?”

Terushima groaned softly. “Don't even start, dude.”

Kuroo laughed and muttered an insincere apology in his ear. To his delight, Terushima shuddered in response, so Kuroo lingered. He traced the tip of his tongue around the shell of Terushima's ear, drawing the earlobe into his mouth, piercing and all, and sucking gently.

“Ff—fuck,” Terushima gasped, shuddering again. His fingers dug into Kuroo's hips. “M—more. Touch me, please—”

Kuroo applied his teeth gently to the tendon in Terushima's neck and started to rub him more firmly through his underwear, using both hands. Terushima slumped into the couch, letting his head fall to the side so that Kuroo had full access to his neck and shoulder.

“Mm, tastes good,” Kuroo teased, kissing Terushima’s shoulder. He dragged his mouth back along his collarbone and then sucked on his adam’s apple because Terushima had seemed to like it before. Sure enough, he made a choked noise and his hands clutched tightly in Kuroo’s t-shirt, his hips canting upward.

“Fuck, please—”

Kuroo slid off Terushima’s lap and grabbed a bottle of lube that Bokuto had left on the coffee table. “C’mere,” he said, reaching for Terushima and pulling him down on top again. He reached for the waistband of Terushima’s underwear and pushed it down, allowing himself an appreciative squeeze of Terushima’s ass.

“Ah, you—you planning somethin’ there, dude?” Terushima groaned in his ear.

“Not what you think,” Kuroo said with a shrug. “Unless you _want_ my fingers up your ass, but I had something else in mind—”

Terushima shook his head. “I’m easy.” Kuroo sniggered and Terushima cracked a grin. “Shut up.”

While Terushima crawled out of his underwear, Kuroo poured lube into his right hand and held it over his abdomen. “You wanna fuck me, Teru?” he asked, trying to mimic some of the sexy growl from Bokuto's voice before.

Terushima spluttered, his cheeks flushing dark, and he nodded eagerly.

Kuroo grinned and pulled him closer with his clean hand. “C’mere,” he murmured, spreading his thighs this time as Terushima clambered between them. “It's almost like the real thing.”

Kuroo wrapped his wet fingers around Terushima’s dick, using his other hand too to make a tight little cradle for Terushima to fuck into.

“Unnh, ah fuck.” Terushima shivered hard, so much that Kuroo could see goosebumps rising on his arms and chest. He had dropped his head to his chest, biting his lip, his eyes shut tight.

“Okay there, dude?” Kuroo murmured, squeezing him between his palms.

Terushima’s shoulders trembled. He nodded slowly. “Can I—ah, can I move?”

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed, nodding. He was dripping lube all over his underwear but better there than on the couch. Kuroo lifted his knees slightly and squeezed Terushima between his thighs. “C’mon, bro. Fuck me already.”

“Hah,” Terushima gasped, rocking his hips forward. He braced one hand on the back of the couch, the other by Kuroo’s shoulder, and started to thrust his hips back and forth in Kuroo’s grip. “Ahh, fuck,” he moaned, voice shaking as he shuddered through his slow, rough thrusts. “Fff—feels really good.”

Kuroo looked up at him, taking in his flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. His hair was falling in his face, swinging out and then back to cover his eyes each time he moved. The sight of his parted mouth meant that Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about Terushima going down on him, and his gut twinged pleasantly at the image, the sensation of it still fresh in his mind. He wanted badly to kiss him again but didn’t want to move his hands, not with the sight of Terushima falling apart so completely in his grasp.

“Teru,” he murmured, his voice coming out more breathy and scratchy than he expected. “C’mon and kiss me already, you selfish prick.”

Terushima crumpled with laughter, his hand slipping down from the back of the couch to land by Kuroo’s waist. He slumped forward at the same time, giggling into Kuroo’s chest. “F—fucker,” he gasped, still laughing.

“You’re heavy,” Kuroo complained. Terushima’s weight prevented him moving his arms much, but he had just enough space between them to shift his grip slightly, jerking Terushima off slowly where he’d stopped moving.

“Ohhhh.”

Kuroo felt a shiver ripple down Terushima’s spine, and after a moment he put a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and pushed himself up slightly.

“K—Kuroo-san,” he murmured.

Kuroo felt his cheeks tinge with heat. “Don’t start that,” he said gruffly, tipping his head back. “Get down here so I can shut you up.”

With a soft huff of laughter, Terushima obeyed, holding himself up with one hand and threading the other through Kuroo’s hair as he brought their lips together. The kiss was soft for a moment, but quickly turned clumsy and gasping. Terushima rolled his hips again and Kuroo tightened the grip of his thighs around them. His shoulders were stiff and he wanted to fist his dirty hands in Terushima’s hair and bite his neck, but it was enough just to do this. He caught Terushima’s bottom lip between his teeth, grinding down with his canine until Terushima yelped and tugged his head away.

“Fucker,” Terushima hissed again, poking his tongue out to prod his lip. He satisfied himself that it wasn't bleeding and then gave Kuroo a wicked grin. “Trying to make me come already?”

“It's not a contest,” Kuroo teased. “But if biting does the trick, I'm tempted to try.”

“Sadist,” Terushima groaned, sounding pleased. He wiggled his hips, then moved his hands to prop himself by Kuroo’s shoulders.

Kuroo adjusted his grip on Terushima's dick and frowned. “Hold on,” he said, reaching for the lube. He squeezed more of it out into his hands and spread it over both his palms before reaching down between them.

Terushima made a high whimpering noise when Kuroo took hold of him again. He ducked forward and dragged his mouth against Kuroo’s, half a kiss and half just a messy slide of lips and tongue.

“Hnnh—hah, ahh—” Terushima pressed his forehead against Kuroo's chest, breathing hard so that Kuroo could feel it, hot and damp through his t-shirt. “I'm—I wanna,” Terushima gasped, trembling. “I—nhn—”

Kuroo kissed his hair, the only part of him he could reach. “C’mon,” he said, wishing he was close enough to sink his teeth into Terushima's neck again. “Fuck me like you mean it, kiddo.”

Terushima let out a gap of breath that sounded a lot like _fuck you_ , but he stated to pick up pace, rocking his hips harder, faster. His dick slipped messily between Kuroo's fingers, hot and throbbing.

Kuroo craned his neck forward and Terushima moved up to meet him.Nudging Terushima's head to one side, Kuroo bit down on his cheek and felt him tense up from his neck right down to his thighs.

“Oh shit, fuck—fff _fucker_ ,” Terushima hissed, going rigid and shaky before Kuroo felt wet heat spill over his fingers, splattering on his stomach. He held himself up for a few moments longer on trembling arms, then he slumped forward, his weight crashing on top of Kuroo

Kuroo exhaled sharply, the air knocked out of him. “Oh wow,” he said quietly, before nudging at Terushima's head again and giving him a sloppy kiss on the temple. “Hey, you alive?”

Terushima groaned in response.

“No no,” Kuroo said, his laugh a little strained. “I'm not allowed to kill my boyfriend's boyfriend, not even with sex.”

“Too bad.” But after a few moments, Terushima pushed himself up and sat back on his heels. One of his hand rested absently on Kuroo's knee. “Fuck.”

Kuroo felt justified in flashing him the most smug look he could muster. “Yeah?” He nodded his head at the coffee table. “Little help?”

Terushima glanced down at Kuroo's stomach. His hands had caught most of Terushima's spunk, but plenty had dripped onto his abdomen and his boxer shorts.

“Shit, sorry,” Terushima said vaguely. He grabbed for the roll of toilet tissue that sat on the table and passed it to Kuroo.

Kuroo wiped himself clean, more or less, then pulled himself to a sitting position.

“So,” he said, aware that he sounded awkward.

Terushima was still naked, but it didn't seem to faze him. “So, that happened,” he agreed. He bit his lip, glancing over to the bedroom door finally. “You sure he's gonna be okay?”

For a brief moment, all Kuroo could think about was how much he wanted to go in there and wrap himself around Bokuto and not let go. Instead, he forced a smile. “You can go in and check on him, if you want.”

Terushima stared for a moment longer before shaking his head. “Nah. I think—I’m not what he needs right now. I'll text him.” He got to his feet and started to pull his clothes back on.

Kuroo watched him pick up his things, struggling into his jeans and pulling his thin t-shirt back on. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what, and after a few minutes he found himself following a now-dressed Terushima to the door.

“Tell him not to worry about tonight, yeah?” Terushima said, reaching for his jacket. “And, uh...I hope he feels better.”

Kuroo stopped him with a hand on his elbow as he turned for the door. “Wait,” he said, his gut churning. He leaned in and kissed Terushima once, soft and chaste, on the lips. “Take care, dude.”

Terushima responded with a crooked smile. “You too, man.”

 

 

When Kuroo had cleaned up the couch mess as best he could, he went to Bokuto’s bedroom and knocked gently on the door.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

Bokuto made a vague noise in response, so Kuroo pushed the door open a few inches.

Bokuto was sprawled on his stomach, his arms folded under his chin. He pushed himself up to his elbows when Kuroo walked in, his expression brightening a little.

“Tetsu,” he said in a hesitant tone. “Crazy night, huh?”

“Teru left.”

“Yeah, he texted me.”

Kuroo walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, almost close enough to touch, but he didn't reach out right away. The atmosphere between them felt thin and shivery. Bokuto moved one of his hands and hooked his fingertip in the pocket of Kuroo's sweatpants.

“You wanna talk about what just happened?” Kuroo asked him in a gentle voice.

Bokuto hesitated a moment before shaking his head. “Tomorrow,” he mumbled. He rolled onto his side, looking up at Kuroo. “I'm glad you two sorted shit out though.”

“Mm.” Kuroo ran his hand along Bokuto's waist, over his hip and along the outside of his thigh. “What happened today?”

Bokuto's expression darkened and he glanced away. “Might have gotten fired.”

Kuroo's eyes widened. “What? Fired?”

Bokuto shrugged. “Probably. Find out tomorrow.”

“What happened, Kou?” Kuroo asked, keeping his voice soft as he ran his hand back up to Bokuto's shoulder. He hiked his knee up onto the bed and started to move closer, but paused suddenly. He must still stink of sex and of Terushima, and his underwear was stiff with dried lube and spunk. “Um, I can take a shower—”

“It's okay.” Bokuto shrugged. “I don't mind if you smell like him.” He reached out finally and closed his fingers over Kuroo's knee. “It's fine, you guys—you just—” He gave up searching for the right word and sighed, shoulders slumping again in defeat.

“Right,” Kuroo said, standing up in a fluid motion. “Come on, we're both taking a shower.”

Bokuto made a face. “Tettsu—un,” he whined.

Kuroo leaned over him and nuzzled his face into Bokuto's neck, breathing in the smell of him. He smelled warm and familiar, delicious and comforting.

“You still stink of smoke,” Kuroo lied, pulling back. “Come on.”

With a little cajoling, Kuroo managed to get Bokuto into the bathroom and began to undress him. The wine he'd drunk was starting to tell; he was loose and affectionate, swaying into Kuroo and pressing sloppy kisses into the side of his neck.

“There is _one_ thing we should talk about,” Kuroo murmured, running his fingers through Bokuto's hair before directing him to the shower.

Bokuto gave him a sleepy, vaguely fearful look. “Huh?”

Kuroo cupped his face and nuzzled his mouth again Bokuto's cheek. “About how I have the best boyfriend in the whole world.”

“Oh,” Bokuto murmured, flushing. “You don't have to do that, Tetsu.”

Kuroo nudged Bokuto under the water and stroked his hair for him, brushing it back from his face to get it wet. “I don't _have_ to do anything,” he said, leaning in again to rub his nose against Bokuto's. “It makes me happy to tell you that you're the best bro in the whole world.”

Bokuto huffed, casting his gaze downwards. “I really screwed up at work.”

“Don't care,” Kuroo said, sliding his hands down to Bokuto's shoulders before pulling him into a tight, slippery hug. “Like you anyway.”

Letting out a long sigh, Bokuto finally relaxed against him, his arms slung low around Kuroo's hips. Kuroo ran his hands up and down Bokuto's back as they stood there under the pounding shower head.

“Let me wash your hair?” he suggested gently.

Bokuto gave him a tentative smile. “Okay.”

By the time they were done in the shower, Bokuto was half asleep, but he looked at least five times more cheerful than he had before. Kuroo wrapped him in a towel and rubbed his hair dry while he giggled and preened under the attention.

“You've been going to the gym a lot, huh?” Kuroo murmured, running one of his hands over Bokuto's bicep. “You're looking way more buff again.”

Bokuto grinned. “O—oh, you think?”

Kuroo hooked him closer and gave him a soft, teasing kiss. “Trying to impress your boy toy?”

“We met at the gym, dude,” Bokuto said, snorting gently. “I have an image to maintain. And he's only like six months younger, shut up.”

“It's sexy,” Kuroo purred, squeezing his arm and smirking at him. “I have the hottest boyfriend.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “I know what you're doing,” he said, trying to sound grumpy, though in fact he looked absolutely thrilled. “Akaashi does it too.”

Kuroo pretended to be shocked. “Akaashi tells you that you're sexy?”

“Fuck off,” Bokuto said, finally giving in to laughter. He pulled Kuroo close to him by his towel and kissed him, still smiling. It was soft and a little hopeless, because neither of them could stop smiling long enough to kiss properly, and after a moment Bokuto gave up and rested his forehead against Kuroo’s. “Thanks, Tetsu,” he murmured.

“I love you, man,” Kuroo whispered, running his fingertips through Bokuto’s damp hair. “Wanna get in bed and watch something terrible?

Bokuto nodded. “Always.”

 

 

Kuroo got home from his morning shift on Saturday to find the apartment strangely quiet. Bokuto and Terushima had been scheduled for a gym date while he was out, but he had expected them home by now, screwing noisily on the couch or in the bathroom like usual.

Still, an empty apartment was a luxury he could appreciate. He stripped down to his underwear in the front room and threw his work clothes in the washer, then helped himself to juice from the fridge. Kuroo was fairly sure Bokuto knew he still drank juice out of the carton, but didn’t seem to care as long as he didn’t get caught doing it.

His illicit juice drinking duties complete, Kuroo stood for a moment and considered what to do. There was the laundry, for one; it would make Bokuto smile if Kuroo did his laundry for him. Yawning, Kuroo stretched and reached into his underwear to scratch himself. He wandered over to Bokuto’s bedroom and pushed the door.

Bokuto and Terushima were sprawled across the bed in their underwear. Terushima was reading something on his phone while Bokuto snored quietly on his chest. Kuroo felt a brief pang of envy at the sight of Bokuto looking so easy and comfortable with another person, but it made him feel warm and happy at the same time.

“Hey, man,” Terushima whispered, dropping his phone onto his stomach. “How was work?

Kuroo pulled his hand out of his boxers and shrugged before crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. “Same old. He okay?”

Terushima grinned. “He ran like two miles, tuckered himself out.”

“So no sex?” Kuroo teased.

Terushima just shrugged slightly, almost dislodging Bokuto, who didn’t even flinch. Not much could wake him up before he was ready except for surprise blowjobs, or the smell of breakfast cooking.

Kuroo watched Terushima smile fondly and run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. He felt like an intruder, suddenly, and he made himself stand up straight. The two of them were supposed to be catching up on their missed date from Thursday; Kuroo got plenty of boyfriend time without cutting in on Terushima’s.

“I’ll be in the other room,” he said softly, taking a step back. “Or I can go out, if you guys want some space. We need groceries anyway.”

Terushima looked up, surprised. “No way, dude, come and join us.”

Kuroo hesitated. “Nah, um—it’s okay, you should enjoy your alone time—”

“Kuroo, dude.” Terushima lifted his free hand and made an impatient gesture. “Don’t make me come over there and get you, because if I have to wake him up, I’ll hurt you.”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo said, laughing. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, and went over to Bokuto’s drawers to grab a shirt. Bokuto made a faint noise in his sleep and Terushima moved, rolling over so that he could snuggle back into Bokuto’s loose grasp. Pulling on the borrowed t-shirt, Kuroo padded to the bed and crawled in behind Bokuto. “Sure it’s okay?” he murmured.

“K’ro,” Bokuto slurred, shifting slightly in place. “Shudderfuh’kup.”

Kuroo snorted and Terushima smothered a giggle. “Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo murmured. “I’d like to see you try and spoon yourself.”

“T’tly could.”

“Sure, bro,” Kuroo soothed, running his fingertips along Bokuto’s upper arm. “Go back to sleep.”

Terushima was still giggling, and Bokuto swiped at him half-heartedly before relaxing and starting to snore again.

“Hey, Kuroo?” Terushima whispered after a minute of soft quiet.

“Mm?”

“The other night, I had a good time.”

Kuroo tucked his smile into the back of Bokuto’s neck. “Me too.”

“So, maybe we could do that again sometime?”

“Yeah, maybe we could.”

Bokuto shifted in his sleep and Kuroo reached to wrap his arm more tightly around Bokuto’s waist. He felt slim, unfamiliar fingers touch and then intertwine with his own, and he squeezed them back, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> [@notallballs](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr | [my bokuroo fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=758208&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=notallbees)
> 
> I hope you'll take a moment to leave kudos or [reblog the fic on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/146724119187/put-your-mind-to-it-notallballs-notallbees) if you enjoyed it! :>


End file.
